Two Worlds
by BruceBannersIsSexy
Summary: What if there was someone else like Clark. what if she moves from Smallville to New York to enjoy life what if she meets the Avengers and is asked to join. Kate's journey has just begin, she will soon fine out what the true meaning of friendship is...even maybe love
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah ladies and gentleman here is a crossover of Smallville and The Avengers, I've been having some ideas about this crossover for a while and just wanted to see if it's even good. I do not own Smallville or The Avengers I do own my OC. Read and Review. In Smallville it takes place when Clark starts College after the Avengers movie. I don't know who I should pair Katharine or Kate my Character with or should I just make another O.C and pair him with him. She's like Clark; she's also from Krypton you will find more out in the story. I hope you like it and if I get any characters personalities wrong please tell me and please tell me who I should put Kate with. There gives you two reasons to review. **

**Chapter One **

"Kate, you don't have to go" Kate turns to Clark, her black stringy hair pulled into a pony tail leaving her bangs to frame her face. "You can go to college where I'm going".

"I know that Clark, but I want I want to get out of Smallville"

"You're the only person that's like me though" Clark says.

"I only meet you a couple of years ago, and we grew close. Clark you're the brother I always wanted but before you meet me you had your other friends and your family. I call every chance I get I promise just keep an eye on Chloe she can be a hand full" Kate says zipping up her suite case.

"Okay, It looks like I'm not going to talk you out of this so just be careful" Clark says hugging Kate. Kate hugs back and pats his back has she lets go.

"One more thing" Kate starts "Ask Lois out, I know you like her, it's very easy to see that"

"What are you talking about Kate" Cark says "Lois is, Lois she's loud, obnoxious, rude, and, and"

"Cute"

"I was not going to say that" Clark says.

"Whatever you say Clark, whatever you say" She looks down at her watch "I should be going, my flight lives in an hour"

"Okay you already said bye to everyone" Clark asks.

"Yes, I also promised everyone I would visit every holiday even Valentine's day" she grabs her bag with ease "Sometimes I love having super strength"

"You said bye to Lex"

"Yes Clark, let's go before I somehow miss my flight" Kate can see the smile forming of Clarks face "I still can run there I hope you know that" Clarks smile falls. "Clark, if you need help you can just run to New York any time, probably will take you five minutes and I Can do the same" Kate says as they both walk down stairs outside. Clark walks to the driver's side of the truck and gets in. Kate gets into the passenger side.

"Already getting home sick" Clark asks tearing Kate's gaze from the window.

"Yeah a little, but I'm used to that" Kate says "I'm just going to miss all my friends, at least I have super speed and can run back anytime or when you get into trouble again"

"Sure, sure" The long car ride to the airport starts. Soon they get to it with a couple of minutes to spear. Kate hugs Clark again and let's go.

"I'm going to miss you" Kate says "Don't get yourself killed"

"I won't, same goes with you" Clark says.

"I'll try" Kate says with a laugh. Her fight is called. "I should go" One last hug and Kate makes her way to the plane. Joy and saddens is what she's feeling has she steps on the plane and takes her seat. Ready for the long journey to New York.


	2. New York, Baby

**Chapter Two **

Kate walks off the plane her suite case rolling behind her. Her right hand's holding onto it, Kate's black stringy hair was now hanging lose spreading over her shoulders. She looks around and sighs when she sees how many people where there. '_It's going to be a real pain in the butt to get a taxi'_ Kate thinks to herself and starts to walk outside. A smirk spreads across Kate's face she walks into the girl's bathroom and takes off the New York making sure nobody saw her start to run. She stops in an aisle way she then walks to one of the many busy streets of New York.

Kate takes a piece of paper from her back pocket, flip her hair out of the way and reads it. she looks up to see the apartments she will be staying at. Kate tilted her head. '_If you tilt your head, close one eye, then the other it doesn't look like a scene from a crime show'_ Kate thinks to herself. she picks up her stuff and walks in looks around and tries to avoid the scary looking people. sure she could probably kick everyone's ass in there she didn't want to. she walks up to the front desk and rings the bell thingy. A couple of minutes later a middle aged almost bold man walks out. he see's Kate and smiles making a shiver run through her spine.

"May I help you miss" He asks winking. Kate shudders.

"I'm just here to see about my apartment" She says "I'm Kathrin Kent" After Kate moved in with the Kent a couple of years ago and changed her last name to theirs. she liked it and since Clark and her are like siblings she decided to change it. the guy, his name tad read Tom. looks at a piece of paper.

"Well, Kathrin" He turns around and pulls something from the drawer behind him and turns around handing Kate a key. "Here is your new apartment, 109" He pauses "I'm in room 203 if you ever want to drop by" Kate gives him a forced smile already trying to scratch that memory out of her head. she then proceeds to the stairs and walks up them until she turns on the second floor finding her room right next to the stairs. She looks down the hallway to see a little boy staring at her. Kate shakes her head and looks back at the door and opens it. she quickly walks in and locks the door. the apartment room didn't really look that nice but if there wasn't anybody hitting on her or looks like a metal patient in it she was fine.

she walks over to the bedroom and drops her bag off. her stomach growls, she did see a restaurant called Shawarma a couple of blocks from here maybe she'll drop by and get something to eat they did have a sign that says hiring maybe she'll even get a job there. After taking a shower Kate quickly pulls on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tank top. she then grabs her key and jacket and walks outside of her apartment. locking the door before proceeding to walk down stairs. she quickly walks out of the lobby to enter the streets of New York City.

by the time she reached the restaurant, ten people walking by her has either bumped into her and cussed her out or flipped her off. Kate was not getting a friendly vide from New York at all. she looks at the hiring sign and walks in. the food place looked like the rest of New York, different. she looks around to see there wasn't really anybody there she walks up to the counter to see a girl that looked to be around her age with dirty blond curly hair and blue eyes. she was sitting down reading. she walks up to her.

"Excuse me" Kate says. the lady looks up. her name tag read Jessica "I'm hear about the help wanted sign"

"Your hired" Jessica quickly says.

"What?" Kate asks "Don't you need to ask me questions"

Jessica looks Kate up and down "Nope, your hired...wait can you start today" Kate titles her head again unsure of this job but she soon answers Jessica's question.

"Sure"

Jessica pulls out a apron and hands it to Kate "Have you ever served anybody before"

"yeah, in my home town" Kate says the looks around again "Why did you guys need to hire more help anyways" she asks. Jessica laughs.

"I'm not the owner, I really don' t know the only people who really come are the Avengers" K

"Who" Kate asks. then Kate remembers about a year ago the city was attacked my alien Clark and her wanted to help but they had some business of their own with a meteor shower and all. she also heard a lot of the Avengers Chloe talked about them a lot still does she really wants to get an interview with them. and Lex and Tony are like mortal enemies because of their companies "Wait I remember them" Kate says.

"Good cause they usually come here on Tuesdays" Jessica says "Around Lunch time, so you get to meet them if we aren't that busy" Kate nods her head. she never really was interested in meeting them. Chloe was but meeting a superhero team sounded very interesting, very. what could possibly go wrong.


	3. Yickes

**I would like to thank highlander348 for this idea….so thanks **

**Chapter Three**

Kate hair was now pulled up in a ponytail. She leans over one of the tables so she could reach all of it and clean it. She feels someone elbow in her in the side, it didn't hurt probably the person who did it didn't do it so it hurt. Kate looks up to see Jessica. Jessica pulls Kate over behind the counter and points at the door. Kate looks over to see many people come in, well around six people. The first one was Tony Stark aka the Iron man Lex's worst nightmare he has spiky dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also has a goatee and beard wearing a smile on his face and a very expensive suit on his body. The second person is Bruce Banner (Jessica told her what they looked like) he had a mixer of gray and black hair with brown eyes. He is wearing a purple button down shirt and pants. The third person is Steve Rogers aka Captain America he as short brownish blond hair and green eyes with a white shirt and well again pants. The fourth person is Hawkeye who has brown hair and green eyes the fifth person was a girl known has Black Widow she has short curly red hair and green eyes the last person caught Kate's eye. He was taller and looked much stronger than the rest with long blonde hair and blue eyes, he was also dressed weird with a hammer in his had a really large hammer.

"That's Thor" Jessica whispers in Kate's ear. She nods not taking her eyes off him "His hot isn't he, I'm still trying to find a way to make him ask me out" Kate nods her head again not taking her eyes off the Avengers who sit around a large table. Jessica grabs a pen and paper. "I'm going to go take their orders, you okay with that" Kate snaps out of it.

"Yeah, that's fine with me" Kate says. Jessica smiles and runs over to them leaving Kate behind the counter her phone rings. She quickly takes it out of her pocket and look at the caller id it was Clark she answers "Clark" she listens for a minute "Yeah, I made it to New York just fine" she nods her head "That's nice, at least you haven't got yourself killed yet" she again pauses "No, but I didn't get a job, have you hear of the-"Before she could finish her sentence Jessica walks back over "I have to go Clark" pauses "Okay, bye" She hangs up and puts her phone back just in time for someone to stuff her arms full of food.

"You can take it over" Jessica says, Kate smiles and walks over glade for her powers or she would have dropped this a long time ago. She looks down at the paper and start to place the food in front of each person the paper said.

"I never seen you around cutie" Tony says smiling as Kate lay is food in front of him.

"Stop hitting in the waitresses Tony" Black Widow says, Kate wanted to know her real name since Jessica didn't know her or Hawk eyes real name. Kate then places Thor's food in front of him.

"Thank you tiny human" Thor says. Kate blinks twice at him.

"His not from around here" Tony says, Kate nods.

"I'll be back with your drinks" Kate says.

"Wait what's your name" Steve quickly asks. Kate points at her name tag.

"Kathrin Clark" Tony reads.

"I go by Kate"

"Lady Clark it's lovely to meet you" Thor booms his voice very loud. Kate nods her head.

"It's nice meeting you too" she then walks back over to Jessica. "Can you get there drinks, I need to go somewhere" Jessica nods. Kate takes her apron off and walks out the front door.

"She is very beautiful" Thor says standing up "I am going to go know her better" Thor says and before anyone of his teammates could stop him he was out of the building.

"Let's go before he scares the living daylights out of her" Black widow says.

"Yeah, that would be wise" Bruce says they all stand up and follow Thor.

Kate turns down an abandoned Aisle way aware someone was following her and well lost too. Kate then feel's someone hand on her shoulder. Kate turns around throws whoever was attacking her to the wall and pins them there by his throat.

"Thor" She whispers "Why where you following me" But Thor was too shocked to say anything. He struggles to get free.

"Why am I not able to get free" Thor says "Your just a tiny human but strong, how"

"What the" Kate and Thor turn their heads to see the rest of the avengers.

"She is pinning me against the wall" Thor says.

"That can't be, you're a god for Christ sakes" Tony says "Just push her off" Thor tries.

"I can't"

Kate's eyes widen and she lets go stepping back.

"You're a god" Kate asks "Wait, Thor…god of lightening" Kate says.

"Yes" Thor says "May I ask Lady Clark how she could hold me down" Kate looks around at all the people. Well keeping a low profile isn't going to work no more.

"Um, I can't answer that" She laughs nervously

"Why not" Hawkeye asks Kate takes another step back.

"You really think you can outrun six people, the Avengers even" Tony asks. Kate glares at him, she then laughs.

"Well let's see" she then uses her super speed and runs away leaving a team full of superheroes in the dust and mouths wide opened.

"Who the hell was that" Tony says confused.


	4. Tage your it

**I like to make my readers happy, so if you have any ideas that you think are funny then just review and I shall see what I can do, I again want to thank highlander348, you have great ideas and here is your dream scene :) **

**Chapter Four **

Kate quickly opens the door and shuts it. _'So trying to be normal for once is out of the question' _Kate thinks to herself. But she couldn't get Thor out of her head. He was from a different planet like her and well Clark. But if Kate was right his planet is still running and well whole. Kate sighs, she always wanted to see what it was like on her planet but it was destroyed many, many years ago. Kate decided to take a shower before taking a long nap for about eight hours.

Kate soon gets up and pulls her hair out of her face. She gets dressed and decides to walk around New York for a while. She walks down to the lobby and was stopped by the desk clerk from yesterday.

"Yeah babe" Kate hold back a punch in the face to him "I was wondering you don't know New York that well, so I can help you get to know it" he says with a wink.

"I think I'm good" Kate says but the guy steps in front of her.

"Come on, let's papa show you're a good time"

"If you don't step away I will break your face, got it"

"You're just a girl"

Kate steps on his foot.

"Crap, I lied I'll break your foot" she then walks out of the building with a smile on her face. She could see Stark tower from here, it was tall and well I'm pretty sure china could see it. Kate decides to get a cup of coffee, she walks into a little café and walks up to the counter and orders a cup; she gets it and sits down by a window watching the city outside. Someone sits down across from Kate. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"John Parkson"

"Kate" Kate says, she takes a good look at the guy. Something didn't seem right about him but she pushes the thought into the back of her mind. He wasn't at hot as Thor…..wait what? Did she think Thor was hot, well he is.

"Are you new to New York" John asks.

"Yeah" She says taking a sip from her drink; she didn't wait for it to cool down didn't have too she pretends her phone vibrated and takes it out. "I need to take this" She didn't like the guy; she wanted to get far away from him. "It was nice meeting you" she gets up and walks out opening her phone. She walks into another Aisle way still on her phone pretending to talk to someone. Someone grabs onto her wrist. Making Kate drop her phone thinking it was the guy from before until she hears the voice.

"Got you my lady" she was then pinned on the wall, Thor's face close to hers. She smirks.

"We got to stop meeting like this" Kate says, she knew she could flip Thor over but she liked this. "So how did you find me?"

"I need to gain my honor back" Thor says "you defeated me yesterday, and I cannot accept that"

"That's nice" Kate says nodding her head. Her hands grabs the arm Thor was holding her by "Nice muscles"

"Thank you"

"I have better" Kate then flips Thor over, he again had his hammer. Kate tried to pick it up but can't "What" the hammer then flies over to Thor. "Nice Hammer" she says. She then picks up her phone, "Well look at the time, I need to go" she starts to walk off but Thor walks in front of her folding his arms

"You are coming with me; I need an audience when I earn my honor back"

"And Pride" Kate quickly adds on.

"I have not lost my pride" Thor says proudly.

"Yet" Kate giggles at the face Thor makes and coughs because she never giggled before.

"You will come with me" Thor says.

"You have to catch me" Kate says.

"You have nowhere to run" Thor "I have you cornered" Kate smirks

"You said I was going to run" Kate bends over and zooms toward the sky leaving a bewildered Thor. He shakes his head and throws his hammer not letting go and fly's after Kate. Kate begins to fly faster when she sees Thor catch up to her. She slows down and flies backwards right under Thor who quickly changes Direction only to see Kate standing behind me has be does so she smiles and touches his arm.

"Your it" she says and zooms off. Thor zooms after her. They fly around Stark's building a couple of time Kate was trying to make Thor dizzy. She suddenly stops making Thor run into her back sending them both into Stark's tower. They land on the deck right in front of Tony who was sitting down on one of his chair reading the newspaper, with a cup of coffee and with sunglasses. He looks down at the two non-humans.

"I see you found her Thor" He says

"She touched me and said your it, I do not know what that was so I assumed it was some sort of an attack" Kate laughs, then realizes Thor was still on top of her.

"Yeah Thor, do you think you can maybe get off" Kate asks.

"No, you might run off again"

"Thor" Tony begins "She was trying to play a game with you called tag, you suppose to tag her and say it making her it" Tony explains.

"That sounds like a very weird game, is it for warriors"

"I have no idea, you find out" Tony says leaving. Kate then feels someone touch her face; it was Thor he then gets off standing up. Kate gets up.

"Your it" Thor says before flying off. Kate smirks '_This is going to be an interesting day' _was her thought as she flies after Thor.


	5. Hold up

**Here is Chapter Five hope you like it. But first someone asked why I didn't us Clark well one I like making my own Characters, its fun and that's what I'm good at and Second, well it would be weird putting Clark and Thor together has a couple I write that kind of stuff. And well this is my story, so I can do whatever I want even if it's lame. So enjoy this story and review. **

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Kate leaned against the counter of her new work that she hated saying because it was really weird to say and she always said it wrong. "Long night" Jessica asks walking up to Kate leaning next to her. Kate snorted, if it wasn't for Thor's 'pride' wanting to win so around 1 in the morning Kate had to let Thor win so she could go back home and sleep.

"No, just had to get some stuff done last night" Kate says swiping her hair out of her face with a yawn. She looks down at her watch "I'm off" Kate says taking of her apron "I need to go by food that I could eat at home" Kate says.

"Good luck with that, Bye Katie" Jessica says and Kate sighs. Jessica's been calling Kate Katie saying it's cute and stuff like that. And every time Kate would ask her to call her by what she goes by 'Kate' but Jessica says no and doesn't listen to her. Jessica is stubborn like that. Kate walks out of the diner and into the streets of New York, the streets she's getting used to. She walks to her apartment and take a left across the street. There's a grocery store that Kate could by her food at. Kate grabs a small shopping and walks down the aisles. She grabs some milk, bread, T.V dinner (cause Kate cannot cook to save her life) the grocery store is small, with around six to seven aisles. Kate was in aisle four when she heard the first gunshot ring through the air.

"Get down on the ground" A man's voice rings through the air. Kate looks behind her to see a family, an eight year old girl, her mother and father staring at the end of the aisle. A man with a gun walks around the corner and points his gun at them. "Get in the front of the store, now" he screams. The family goes first followed by Kate. Kate see's around ten people sitting down by the cashiers another person with a gun guarding the door with a person has a shield. There is about two more gun man. Kate sits by the family. _'Why would someone want to rob a grocery store?'_ Kate thought. _'Robbers never need a reason' _

The man from before walks up the front and looks at the window to see a couple of police cars surrounding the place one of the man walk up to the leader, well Kate thinks his the leader she uses her super hearing. "We'll never get out of here" the man whispers into the leader's ear. The man filling his bag full of money walks over to the other two "We need a hostage to get out of here" the leader looks around until his eyes fall on the little girl with the family. He walks over to them, Kate just sits there.

"Come here" His says to the little girl but the dad olds on tight to her, the man gets pissed and pulls the little girl up but the father hits the man in the face. Another gunshot rings through the air, hitting the father in the shoulder he falls down. The leader grabs the little girl.

"Wait" Kate yells standing up holding her hands up in the air, sure if they shot her it wouldn't do anything "take me" Kate had to get these people with guns away from everyone here.

"Sit down" The man says holding the girl up to him, the gun to her head "Sit down before I shot her brains out"

"She's just a little girl, take me" Kate says calmly the man thinks for a minute before throwing the little girl back to her family and grabs Kate around the waist and brings her back to his chest putting the gun to his head. Kate pretends to struggle.

"There's a door in the back" the third robber says. The leader starts pulling Kate down row of food out the back door where there wasn't any police. The other man follows. "This way" but before anybody could react Kate elbows the man holding her in his chest sending him flying to the wall. Kate runs over to him with super speed pinning him there.

"What are you" He hisses. Four gun shots ring through the air all hitting Kate but none affecting her.

"Your worst nightmare" Kate whispers pulling the man in the air and throwing them to the two other guys knocking both of them out. Kate them hits the other one in the stomach sending him flying in the air and hitting the wall. She clasps both of her hands. "Why would you rob a grocery store" She says out loud.

"We may never know" Kate quickly turns around to see a man in a black suite wearing an eye patch.

"Who are you?" Kate asks.

"You'll find out that later" he says walking closer "You have powers that I'm interested in"

"So" Kate hisses, she didn't like this guy.

"I want you to join the Avengers" the man says. Then it clicks.

"You're Nick Fury" Kate says, Fury seemed surprised "Thor told me and let me think about it…..no" Kate says running off before Fury could say anything else. Fury brings his watch up to his mouth.

"Find the girl, I want to know where she got those powers" He pauses "If she doesn't come on her own will make her" he then walks off. "But I want her brought in alive"


	6. I promise

**Chapter Six**

Kate didn't know what to do, she took off quickly after that person who ever it was tried to recruit her and for her to join the Avengers. But Kate didn't want to join a superhero group, she never really wanted to have anyone know about her powers but after meeting Thor all her plans were thrown out the window. but that agent seemed pretty determined to find out where her powers came from, did he think she was some sort of lab experiment. Kate sat down in her apartment taking her shoes off and laying down. she was tired, more than ever before.

A knock is heard from the door, Kate leans up on her elbows and in a flash is by the door. she looks out the pip hole to see two agents holding gun. Kate had to hold back a laugh but this wasn't the place to even think about laughing she flashes around the room and stops in the middle with a black backpack and swings it over her shoulders. the agents knock again but a little more demanding. Kate opens the window and quickly jumps out to the fire escape. she then closes the window and jumps down the two story apartment landing on her feet.

"Nice landing"

Kate looks up to see Iron man, Aka Tony Stark.

"So they send Tin man after me" Kate asks "You know I can out run you"

"Let's see you try after you get hit by my tranquilizer" Tony holds out his left hand, Kate just stands there and folds her arms. Tony then fires, the needle bouncing off of Kate's Shoulder. Kate smirks.

"You need to try harder Tin man" she then looks up to see the other two agents running down the stairs "Well late" she then takes up in the air. Tony tries to follow her but Kate was too fast. Kate looks back only for her back to hit something hard. she turns around to see Thor. "They sent you too"

"Yes my lady, Nick Fury wants to speak with you" Thor says.

"Sorry, not sticking around long enough for him to talk to me" Kate then zooms off. she lands on to off another building well it wasn't one of her best landings since she rolled over a couple of time landing on her back. maybe it was because of that arrow that made her mess up. she picks up the bent arrow. '_Really' _she thinks '_So this Nick Fury guy really wants to talk to me' _Kate didn't trust this guy, there was only three people in this world she trusted, Clark, Chloe and someone else.

"Lady Kate, please come with us" Thor says landing in front of Kate.

"Sorry Thor, can't do that" Kate says and tries to take off again and she would have if it wasn't for a certain Hammer to land on her stomach making her fall onto her back. Kate tried to move the hammer, but she couldn't even make it move.

"The only person who can move that is Thor, sorry" Tony says landing next to Thor "Even how strong you are, you won't be able to move that"

"Get this off of me" Kate says, she was surprised it wasn't crushing her.

"Sorry boss man wants to talk to you" Tony says "I really don't listen to boss man but he wants to find out more about you and I do to that's the only reason I'm well following him right know" Tony ten looks at Thor "Which makes me feel dirty, I never follow anyone"

"now let's see if this needle works this time" Tony says taking out a needle "Don't worry it will only knock you out, nothing more" Kate stares at the needle in horror, she struggles. she knew it wouldn't break her skin or even go in but she fears needles. something happened to Kate three years ago, something Kate tries to erase. the only good thing that came out of that entire year was meeting Clark, well he ended up saving Kate but that's a story for another time.

"Man of Iron, Lady Kate looks scared" Thor says.

"I'm not scared" Kate quickly says "What if I said I'll come with you if you don't us that thing" Kate says.

"And how do we know if we could trust you"

"I promise" Kate says "And there's one thing I never do is break a promise" Tony thinks about it for a minute.

"Okay" Tony says and the hammer was off of Kate's stomach in a second. she stands up and dusts off.

"Know what" Kate says.

"Nick Fury wants to talk to you" Tony says "And well I want to ask you a couple of questions too"

"I'm not promising that I'll answer all of them" Kate says "There some secrets that I want to keep a secret"

"Good luck with that" Tony says "Cause I'll find out in due time, I always do because well I'm Tony Stark" Tony says.

"Cocky" Kate says "Let's go" Thor flies of in front of Kate and Tony stays behind them it was like they didn't trust her from flying off. but Kate could sense Thor believed she would stay. they land on the porch of the Avengers house they walk in. Nick fury is standing right around a round table with the other avengers except for Hawk eye.

"Kathrin Kent, it's nice to meet you" Nick says, but Kate could tell there was another meaning behind his words.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

"I wish I could say the same to you" Kate replies back to Nick. "I can see Arrow boy isn't here, maybe it's because he tried to shot me with an arrow" Kate pauses "I broke his arrow" she then shrugs "It's his fault anyways, now why do you want me to join the avenger" Tony and Thor go to sit town at the table, Thor give Kate a look she never really got from a guy before, so she didn't know what it was.

"Because you have a power that caught my interest, I never seen it before" Nick says "I want to know how to got it, your power" he says

"Well sorry furry" Kate says

"That's not how you-"

"I don't really care; I'm not going to tell you how I got these powers I'm not going to become one of your puppets" Kate smirks at the look Fury gave her.

"Did we just get called Fury's puppet" Tony says "That's just low" Kate could hear the sarcasticness drip off of Tony's every word. Tony then faces Kate "If you don't want to join the avengers, let us change your mind stay here for a while, I saw your apartment it even scares me" Kate thinks for a minute stay in an apartment where a creepy guy keeps hitting on her or here, with the avengers" Kate zooms out of the building and reappears with her suite case.

"I decided to accept your offer" Kate says then turns to Nick "But I don't know about the joining the avengers yet. I'll get back to you on that"

"Now that's over" Tony says standing up "You can leave" Tony tells the director

"Sooner or later you'll tell me where you got your powers" Nick says before leaving.

"His he always that secretive" Kate pauses "And creepy"

"Yeah" Tony says "You get used to – no that's a lie you don't get used to it" the elevator doors open revealing Hawk eye holding a bent Arrow.

"She bent my arrow" Hawk eye says pointing at Kate.

"So what's Hawk eye and Black widows real name" Kate asks.

"Clint Burton and Natasha" Tony says before the two could say anything, Natasha glares at him well Clint also glares at him. Tony hands Kate a drink.

"I don't drink" Kate says

"Bruce doesn't drink either, but I still make him" Tony says then looks around to see Bruce is gone "Where did he go" Tony asks the group.

"He left before you could make him drink again, went down to his lab repeating over and over 'I'm not letting what happened last time happen again' at least I think that's what he was saying" Steve says. Tony nods then shoves the drink in Kate's hand she looks down at it.

"So what are your powers other than, flying, being really, really strong, and running really fast?" Natasha asks.

"That's it" Kate says lying, she didn't want them to know about her other powers, not yet at least.

"Why don't we play another game off tag your it, my lady" Thor says standing up holding his hammer up.

"Not today, I'm a little tired" Kate says "Where is my room?" she asks Tony. After Tony showed Kate to her room, Kate put her suite case away quickly then decided to explore. She looks around until finding a door that said Lab. Kate slowly walks in to see Bruce working, she heard about him, his supposed to turn into a really big, green beast called the Hulk.

"So your Bruce Banners" Kate says, Bruce quickly looks up

"Last time I check" He pauses "yeah that's me, and you're the new super roommate, Kate right?" Bruce asks "Thor talks a lot about you"

"Good or bad"

"Defiantly good" Bruce replies, the door suddenly flies open.

'We got a mission, suite up" Natasha says

"I don't have a suite" Kate quickly says.

"Well hurry and get one" Natasha says before leaving

"I don't think she likes me very much" Kate says to Bruce.

"Natasha doesn't hate you, but other than that I think I have something that you can use for now" Bruce walks off then back with a box "I've been working on something, an outfit something but it might be a little big because it was meant for a man" Bruce says handing Kate something. She takes it then in a flash dressed in a black ninja outfit, her head still showing, she putts on a mask that only covers her eyes.

"How did you" Bruce begins

"Yeah I changed it a little" she looks down at it "I'll make some changes later"

"Wait if you aren't apart of the Avengers, why are you coming" Bruce asks.

"I still haven't made up my mind, this might, some action" Kate says zooming out of there up to where everybody else was Kate stands next to Thor. Bruce comes out seconds later.

"There was an explosion in a chemical lab, and there's still people trapped" Tony says "Even the person who did it, his supposed have a weird kind of power, don't know yet" Tony says then smirks "Avengers assemble, and Kate" He pauses "You need a cool nickname"

"No I don't" Kate quickly says

"You'll be super girl"

"No I won't" Kate again says

"Okay what about-"Kate cuts Tony off.

"What about no nicknames, now let's go" Kate floats up and flies off. Thor quickly falls to her side, his Hammer swing out in front of him. The Avengers plus Kate land in front of the lab, which was on fire.

"Okay, let's divide into groups; Bruce and Tony take the bottom floor get everybody out, Natasha and Clint take the middle, Thor and I will find the bad guy" Cap then looks at Kate "Try to put the fire out, since you are just starting out a stuff" Kate tries to hold back a laugh, just starting out far from it.

"Go" The avengers soon leave, leaving Kate to deal with the fire man.

"Screw this" Kate says zooming into the building she stops just into time to dodge something falling from the ceiling she backs up and looks around. This didn't seem like the man part of the lab. Kate then uses her super hearing to here most of her teammates, no the avengers, they weren't her teammates. Kate then zooms into another room, nothing well except for a dead body. She then zooms again to only run into something green.

"Kate what are you doing here" Kate hears Tony's voice. Kate looks up to see the hulk that growled at her, bringing his hand up and punch. Kate grabs his hand with hers. She smirks has Hulk tries to again punch her but his hand doesn't move.

"Now that's cool" Tony says. Kate's hand slips from Hulks and he punches her straight in the stomach sending her flying throw two walls. She stands up whipping blood off her lip but wasn't hurt.

"You okay Kate" Tony yells

"Just peachy" Kate then uses her see throw wall sight. She sees a secret, she walks over to it and pulls it off and throws it behind her. Kate then uses her superhero to check if all the avengers where still okay. Kate listens to Thor for a little longer than the rest before walking down stairs.

Kate comes to a metal door, she walks to it and rips it open and walks in. pain, that's all Kate felt. She closes her eyes in pain and falls onto her stomach holding her sides. She roles around in pain sweat building up on her forehead. She opens her eyes to see boxes everywhere, glowing green, and on the boxes was the thing that surprised Kate the most.

Luther corp.


	8. Oh no

**Sorry it took me awhile to update, I went to Yellowstone, then had to watch smallville…..because, it's Smallville and amazing. So here is chapter eight, hope you like. And Kate is stronger than the hulk, just wanted to put that out there. And this chapter lines up with Season five, episode twelve for Smallville. **

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

Kate struggled to get away from the kryptonite, sweat dripped from her forehead. She couldn't let anyone know about her weakness, especially Fury. The pain in her body starts to grow, has she tries to roll over on her stomach to push herself up. Kate stops struggling. "Kate, what happened" Steve asks running into the room. Kate closes her eyes for a second; she needed to make up a lie. Something everyone would believe.

"It seems, I'm not has strong has the hulk" Kate lies, giving a weak laugh with it

"Is anything broken" Steve asks bending down to Kate.

"No, he just caught me off guard" Kate says.

"Here" Steve then picks her up bridal style and carries her out of the room. Has soon as the Kryptonite was far enough Kate grew better. But still acted hurt, soon they reunite with the other Avengers who seemed to be talking about something before Steve and Kate came.

"So who do you think-"Clint was in the middle of saying before Thor cut him off.

"Lady Kate what happened' Thor asks walking up to the two.

"You can let me down now" Kate tells Steve.

"Are you sure, you seemed pretty hurt back there" Steve says.

"I heal pretty quickly" Kate says, her feet touching the ground. Thor was by her side in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" He asks. The other Avengers listening to them, Kate looks around and her eyes land on Bruce who was not green any more. She smirks.

"It seems to hulk is stronger than me, or he just caught me off guard" Kate lies. Neither of those happened.

"I'm Sorry" Bruce says. Kate just nods her head indicating it's alright. Kate's eyes then fall on Tony who's giving her a suspicious look. He was there when it happened. Maybe Tony will just forget. But Kate didn't think Tony would forget that easily.

"Do you need help getting back to the tower" Thor asks. Kate returns her gaze to Thor a small blush trying to creep up onto her cheeks.

"I'm fine Thor" Kate then smirks "Remember, I am faster" Kate pauses "And stronger than her" Kate then zooms off towards the tower entering it in a matter of seconds landing on one of the couches, Thor right behind her. "I win" Kate teases.

"Then we will have a rematch" Thor announces.

"Not right now Thor" Kate says checking her phone. Five miss calls, from Clark. Soon the rest of the Avengers are there sitting around.

"So what do you think happened" Clint ask "In there"

"And what's with all those crates with Luther Corp on them, who is this Luther Corp" Thor says. Kate looks down at the ground. So they did see those. At least they didn't bring any of them back with them.

"Luther Corp, Lex Luther runs it" Tony says venom dripping off his words.

"You don't like him don't you, what has he done" Kate asks. Pretending not to know Lex, she knows him, but the less this team knows about her life back in Smallville the better.

"Rich people don't really get along with other rich people" Tony tells Kate.

"You don't get along with anyone" Natasha points out

"True, True" Tony says. "But Lex never really seemed like a villain only-"Tony pauses for a minute thinking of a word "A jackass" Kate holds back a laugh. So he never seemed like a villain, Kate didn't agree with Tony there. Lex was becoming a villain and she knows firsthand of how evil he can truly be, so does Clark.

"But it still doesn't rule out why did one of his factories caught of fire" Bruce finally speaks.

"Lex probably has a lot of enemies" Tony laughs "me being one of them" Tony pauses "but I didn't set fire to his building, no I would do something a little more unique.

"What about his father" Kate brings up. The Avengers look at her weird "I mean he could have something to do with it, they never really got along….Not that I know them or anything" Kate quickly adds on "They just seem like they wouldn't"

"And they don't" Tony says. But before Tony or anyone of the Avengers could say anything else, Kate's phone goes off. She takes it out of her pocket to see it was Clark trying to call again.

"I have to get this" Kate says opening up her phone.

"Clark" Kate says getting up "Sorry I haven't picked up" She looks back at the Avengers who seemed to be talking again "Things have been a little crazy, but I have something to tell you-"

"My father's dead"

**MEANWHILE **

"Director Fury, we have the crates from the building" one of the scientists tells Fury. Fury opens the box taking out a rock, a green rock from the container and looks at it before putting it back.

"Find out what they are"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine **

Kate couldn't think of what to say. Clark's father, Jonathan Kent was like a father to Kate and now his dead. Kate couldn't even imagine the pain Clark was going through. "Clark, I'm so sorry" Kate says "How?" Kate finally asks.

"It's my fault Kate, all my fault" Clark says on the other end.

"Kate" Kate looks over the team, there all looking at here

"One minute" Kate says then decides to take this conversation into a more privet room, her room.

"What happened" Kate asks.

"I told Lana my secret" Clark says Kate doesn't say anything she knew that was going to happen sooner or later "But I didn't tell her about you" Kate nods happy about that. "Lana then got into a car accident, and, and died" Kate puts her hand over her mouth, she never was close to Lana but because of Clark she decided to give Lana a chance she was pretty nice, sweet and can be a little evil, but everybody's a little evil sometimes. "Kate, I was heartbroken, to I went to Jor-el" Kate hands clenched in fists, she never really liked Jor-El "I plead with him to spare Lana's life, but his said there would be consequences, and my father dying was it"

"Clark" was the only thing Kate could think of saying "It's not your fault, you didn't know what was going to happen, I'm so sorry"

"I don't know what to do" Clark says.

"Become the man your father wants you to become, your earth father" Kate says.

"I'll try"

"and I'll help"

"Thanks Kate, I need to go" Clark soon hangs up. Kate hold back to urge of throwing the phone in the wall. she puts it back in her pocket and zooms down to the others.

"Who was that" Tony asks.

"A friend" Kate replies sitting next to Thor "So what are we supposed to do now"

"Well while you were talking to your friend, Fury called telling us to not worry about the explosion for now, so we can do anything"

"Then I shall gain my honor back" Thor booms standing up "I declare we end this with the human was, seeing who's stronger by arm"

"You mean arm wrestling, Thor" Tony says "And let's I would love to see this"

"I second that" Bruce says. Kate didn't really feel like arm wrestling, because of that phone call. finding out the man she thought of has a father dead, she couldn't believe it.

"Are you up to it, lady Kate" Thor asks. Kate stops looking at the floor, she stands up and walks over to the table, smiling.

"I'm ready" she says, Thor walks over and sits down. Kate get's her arm ready but before they could start to elevator opens revealing Fury holding a container.

"Dr. Banner, Stark I need you to do something for me" Fury says "I need you to find out what this is" Fury opens the box. Kate's eyes widen the pain coming back. she glares at Fury, at least nobody notices Kate's struggle to hold back the pain. Bruce grabs the container.

"It looks like some sort of rock" Bruce says.

"Let me see" Tony says grabbing the rock from Bruce "Well this looks interesting, but why are you asking us"

"Because how much I hate you" Fury says directing most of the hate to Tony "I don't trust this with my other scientists" Tony shuts the container, and Kate sighs.

"It kind of looked like a meteor rock" Bruce comments "but will find out more about it" Fury nods his head and turns to Kate.

"Have you decided if you want to join the avengers or not" Fury asks, but Kate could hear the other meaning behind his words.

"No" Kate plainly says. Fury doesn't say anything back and leaves.

"Not even a goodbye, dear" Tony jokes after the elevator closes. Kate and the rest of the avengers hold back a laugh at Tony's comment. Kate then feels a sneeze coming on, her eyes widen. her hands cover her mouth but it was too late. Kate sneezes.

and Thor went flying right through a wall.

"I feel pain" Thor mumbles. Kate covers her mouth while the rest of the avengers just stared at either Kate or Thor or even both.

"I thought you said you didn't have any more powers" Clint says.

"I forgot to tell you about one, but that's all I swear" Kate lies.

"So super sneeze is your last power"

"Well super breathe, and yes it's my last power" Kate was getting better and better at this lying thing. Thor stands up, grabbing his hammer.

"You okay Thor" Kate asks blushing.

"I'm fine Lady Kate" Thor rubs his head "Just warn me next time you sneeze"

"and now we need to fix another wall" Kate hears Tony mumble, she then burst out laughing along with the rest of the team.

she'll just have to be more careful hiding the rest of her powers from now on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten **

"Drill time"

Kate looks up from her book to see Clint smiling happily at the Avengers. "I'm in" Natasha says getting up "I still need to get you back last time" Clint's eyes widen. "Scared"

"No" Clint quickly says.

"I am in to, I can finally gain my honor back from Kate" Thor says standing up "With sparing" Thor booms. Kate stares at him "Are you up for it, Lady Kate" Thor asks.

"Sure"

So that's how all the Avenger's found there selves in the training room, Tony built after aliens tried to take over the world. Kate was surprised how big it was. she smiles "This is going to be fun"

"Who's first" Bruce asks sitting down on the bench.

"I think Thor and Kate should go" Tony says with a smile "I'll love to see them spare" he then looks at the two "Just don't break anymore stuff, well at least try"

"No promises there" Kate says walking in the middle of the pad they would be sparing on. Thor follows.

"Are you ready, Lady Kate" Thor asks gripping his hammer.

"Sure" Kate says with a shrug.

"Ready, Set, Go" Clint says.

Thor was the first to attack, throwing his hammer at Kate. she quickly moves out of the way "Ha, I'm not going to have that happen again" she says. she zooms over to Thor twisting his arm back words then kicking him in the back sending in flying on landing on his Stomach. Kate smiles until something hard comes into contacted with her back she falls out to see the hammer had hit her and was now in Thor's hands. "Nice one" Kate says standing up "You'll need to try harder though"

"Then I will"

"We need popcorn" Tony says to Steve. Kate glares at him. Thor quickly grabs Kate from behind around the waist. Kate's eyes narrow has she was caught off guard, she head bangs Thor in the head, Thor let's go dropping Kate. Kat lands on her knees and hands before zooming knocking into Thor when he was off guard. he falls onto the ground with Kate straddling him.

"Give up yet" Kate asks.

"Never" Thor says struggling to get up. Kate putts both of her hands on Thor's chest keeping him from getting up. she smirks. "I will win"

"Doesn't look like it" Kate says with a smile, her hair falling in her face, she blows it out of her face only for Thor to roll them both over. Thor pulls Kate's arms over her head so she could use them.

"Well, this is different" Kate says "But I really don't like it, bye" Kate knocks Thor off of her and starts to float off the ground.

"Times up" Clint says. Thor and Kate stop "It's a tie"

"What, that cannot happen" Thor says, Kate hold back a laugh.

"Looks like it did, buddy" she says smirking at Thor. Thor tries to glare at her but got lost in her eyes, they were so amazing. Thor shakes his head, was he falling for this human girl, but she wasn't like any other humans he meet, she was strong, independent, amazing, cute, mysterious.

"Thor, your staring" Kate says looking at the god.

"I am sorry Lady Kate" Thor says "I was just thinking of ways I could gain my honor back from you" Thor lies. that was not at all what he was thinking.

"That again" Kate says with a smile, every time Kate smiles Thor couldn't help smiles himself. "maybe you will win, maybe you wont...will just have to see" Kate says leaving the room. Tony pats Thor on his back.

"nice lie" Tony says with a smile leaving the room.

Thor will win Kate's heart, even if it's the last thing he does.


	11. punching Thor in the stomach

**Chapter Eleven **

Kate roles around in her bed, thrashing around her blanket halfway on the ground.

_A sixteen year old Kate, short black hair barley even reaching down to her neck struggles to get free, but the glowing green rock preventing her to do anything. Kate was strapped down to a metal table, in white pants and a white shirt, sweat dripped from her forehead. "Let me go" Kate struggles to say, closing her eyes. pain shooting through her whole body. _

_A doctor with bright green eyes, and black hair in his early sixties walks in carrying some supplies. Kate watches the Doctor carefully. "Well, miss...what was your name again" _

_"Kate" Kate hisses. _

_"No, no it's not" the Doctor says "That's your fake name, you are an alien aren't you" Kate doesn't answer only struggles to control her breathing finally able to read the name tag on the Doctor. Dr. James Johnson. _

_"Now, let's get started" Dr. Johnson says taking out a needle a needle filled with Kryptonite. Kate's eyes widen trying to break free. Dr. Johnson makes his way over to Kate, the needle getting, closer, and closer and-_

Kate jerks awake barely holding back a scream, her heart pounding a million miles her second. Kate's bangs her glued to her forehead by her sweat. Kate clenches to sheets of the bed slowly calming down has she finds out she's not in the place.

"It was just a dream" Kate whispers to herself looking around the dark room. flinching at any shadow at scared her. Kate shakes her head, jumps out of bed and makes her way to the top of the building. the stars shined brightly in the sky. Kate closes her eyes turns around, falling off the roof. Kate let's herself all a couple of minutes, the air calming her down. Kate then stops midair floating. her body soon stops to shake, the dream soon starts to fade away only leaving the scars left in her mind.

Kate opens her eyes and straightens up, flying around the city.

Soon the sun starts to rise. Kate starts to feel like herself, more powerful. she decides it's time to go back to Stark Tower and was there in a matter of seconds in the kitchen. the only person awake was Natasha, who didn't seem to notice Kate.

"Lady Kate" Kate jerks around punching Thor straight in the stomach, he doubles over in pain.

"Crap, Thor" Kate says "I'm so sorry, I just thought, I mean you, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Kate finally manages to say. she was never really like this, but the dream she had last night left her like...this.

"My apo-" Thor begins 

"Don't say you're sorry, let me make it up to you, first I sneeze sending you through a wall then hit you, I'm horrible" Kate rambles on. Natasha just watches to two trying not to crack up laughing. "crap, I feel like crap" Thor groans still holding is stomach "Crap, you must feel like crap too, damn, damn, damn" Kate keeps saying "What can I do, just say anything" Thor straightens up still holding his stomach.

"What do you humans call it" Thor thinks for a minute "It's an activity-"

"It's a date Thor, a date" Natasha finally speaks up Kate looks back at her, Natasha gives her a friendly smile.

"That's it" Thor says "Lady Kate will you go on a date with me"

**hahahahaha, why do I feel so evil, oh wait that's because I ended at a cliffhanger, wow I feel so evil hahahahah. well what do you guys think, will Kate say yes, or no or will something happen. ^_^ REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve **

"Sure, what could possibly go wrong with going on a harmless date" Kate says, not really sure about this. sure Kate thought Thor is cute, wait hot and he seems really nice with a little honor thing going on but every time Kate went out with a guy back in Smallville, they either where a meteor freak that tried to kill her...Kate still doesn't know why or they turn out really creepy, but Kate couldn't see Thor turning into anyone of those guys he is a god after all.

"Now what?" Thor says looking around them room, this was in first date after all with a human girl from earth. Kate smiles up at him, she was so tiny but packed a great punch, still filling the affects of the punch he just received "I never really been on a 'date' before and I am a little confused on out it works"

"Don't worry, I've been on dates before I'll plan it out all you have to do is show up and look cute" Kate says, almost saying the word hot but restraining herself against that.

"I am not cute" Thor says pulling his hammer up. 'here we go again' Kate thinks.

"Okay, okay handsome, better" Kate asks, Thor nods.

"Okay, first off, when do you want the date" Kate asks.

"Has soon as possible" Thor answers, Kate tries to restrain a blush that crept onto her face, she rubs the back of her head.

"Is tonight okay" Kate asks "around seven"

"Yes" Thor simply says.

"What do you want to do?" Kate asks.

"What do you want to do?" Thor repeats Kate's question but for her to answer.

"What about a simple date, a movie and dinner" Kate asks

"I have been wondering what is a movie" Thor says "I never seen one but I do watch T.V" Kate smiles.

"T.V and movies are so much different, I think you'll like it and for the dinner part, well I don't know what is here so I'll have to ask somebody about that, do you like Chinese food"

"I never had any" Thor says.

"Wow, will have to change that, don't we" Kate says. silent's filled the room.

"I'm going for a run" Natasha says out of nowhere. neither Kate or Thor thought she was still there so that surprised both of them.

"So what no, my lady" Thor asks.

"Just act like it's a normal day" Kate says "Wait, change that nothings normal here" Kate thinks for a minute "want to race" Kate asks, floating a little bit in the air. Thor smiles.

"Yes"

Kate flies out of the room, Thor tailing her.

that lasted a couple of hours, after Thor decided to start another game of tag. soon six roles by. they both float down in the kitchen of Stark Tower. Tony was sitting down working on something. he looks up.

"Well, look who's back" Tony says taking a sip of his drink "I heard you two have a date"

"Yes we do" Kate says.

"Well don't do anything I wouldn't do" Tony says.

"I'm gonna pretend I never heard that" Kate says turning to Thor "I'm gonna go get ready" Kate says walking off leaving Thor with a scary looking Tony who was staring at Thor.

"Why are you staring at me like that" Thor asks "I thought it was rude to stare at people on earth" he asks.

"Oh, I'm just thinking" Tony pauses "Let's go get you ready"

"For what" Thor asks.

"Your date, I mean you can't where that" Tony say pointing at Thor's armor "I mean you may get lucky tonight"

"I have no idea what that means" Thor says "What may I get luck with tonight" Tony slaps his head.

"Your more like Steve then I thought" Tony mutters.

"Who's more like me" Steve says walking into the room.

"Steve, do you know what Tony means by I might get lucky tonight" Thor asks the soldier. Steve looks at Tony in disbelief.

"Really, Tony, Really" Steve asks then turns back to Thor "Don't listen to him Thor, his just being an ass, well his just being his usually self"

"Well I was just trying to help, but I think I'll go help Pepper instead" Tony says getting up "I wonder where she is anyways" Tony says leaving the room.

"Steve, what am I supposed to where to this date thing though" Thor asks the soldier. "Tony said my armor isn't date worthy" Steve looks at Thor's armor.

"Tony's right about that" Steve says "I can't believe I said that" he then mutters under his breath "But don't worry, I'll help you with that, what are you two doing anyways"

"going to a thing you call movies, then diner" Thor says.

"I think I went to a movie once, but that was a long time ago, I haven't been to one of the modern movies but it sounds fun" Steve says "But let's go get you ready, the god of thunder has his first date" Steve waves Thor over, Thor follows Steve. Thor could barely contain the joy bubbling up inside of him.

What could possibly go wrong tonight?


	13. The Date

**Chapter Thirteen **

Kate looked at herself in the mirror she didn't really get to dressed up for the date because well. That's not her thing. Kate's wearing flare jeans with a brown belt and a blue, flare shirt. Her hair is in a ponytail. So nothing to fancy or anything like that. Kate sighs; she's going on a date with Thor a god. She felt amazing but at the same time felt like she was thrown against the wall and wants to throw up. She never felt like this before but Thor did something to her making her not act like herself.

Kate takes a deep sigh before stepping out of the room she's been staying in. Kate walks into the living room to see Tony sipping his drink reading something…again. Kate looks around to see Thor wasn't here. Someone knocks at the door.

"That's Thor" Tony says, Kate looks over at Tony.

"Why he outside" Kate asks walking over to the door.

"I told him what a date usually is" Tony says "I told him how the men knock on the girl's house door"

"But he lives here; he doesn't have to-"Tony cuts of Kate.

"It's Thor, anything he does, doesn't make sense" Tony says "now open the door" Kate nods, still slightly confused. Kate walks over to the door and opens it, gasping at what she saw. Thor wasn't in his armor, which was weird for Kate. His wearing jeans and a black shirt showing off his muscles, Kate tilts her head he face turning red.

"Lady Kate" Thor says sticking his hand out for her to take "Are you ready" he asks. Kate looks at his hand for a minute before taking it. Kate's fingers intertwined with Thor's. His ruff and really large hands holding her soft, tiny ones but Kate liked it; she liked her hand in Thor's and now she's becoming cheesy.

"Um, we should go" Kate says.

"You kids have fun" Tony laughs Kate quickly shuts the door before he could make a perverted comment, which he will…probably later. Thor let's go off Kate's hand. Kate's smile fell until Thor hooks his arm with Kate making her laugh.

"What are we seeing tonight at the movies, Lady Kate" Thor asks.

"Well, I was thinking you will probably like action/adventure. Well I'm hoping. It's not one of the new movies it's kind of in the dollar theater but it will work" Kate pauses "Have you ever heard of Lord of the rings, there playing it there for one week only"

"I have not, is it good" Thor asks.

"It's amazing" Kate says "But it's a three part, so will only get to see the first part but if you like it we can rent the other two"

"Okay" Thor simply says.

"So Thor did you like it" Kate asks. The two walking out of the theater "Did you understand it" she asks.

"A little, but you helped me understand it but I did like it and would like to see the other two I want to see what happens to the ring" Thor says and talks about the movie while Kate listened. They stop right outside a pizza place.

"You shall now try pizza" Kate says and without thinking she grabs Thor's hand and dragged him into the place. They take a seat. Kate orders, soon they get there cheese pizza.

"Try it" Kate tells Thor. Thor picks it up and looks at it before eating it. "So how is it" Kate asks scouting closer to Thor

"My stomach enjoys this food, I want more"

"Well, there's a whole pizza here" Kate says. Soon Thor has eaten more than half leaving Kate in a fit of laughs.

"You sure did love that" Kate says eating her third slice of pizza "Well should go" Kate says checking her watch seeing it was 11 "We can't have Tony worry about us" Kate says sarcastically.

"But I do not want to end this date" Thor says.

'There's always the second time" Kate says standing up.

"So Lady Kate, you'll go on a second date with me" Thor says standing up towering over Kate. Kate holds back a blush and clears her throat.

"Will see, big boy" she says patting his chest. But she already knew the answer "let's go" she says walking towards the door. Thor then grabs Kate's hand again, holding it. Kate doesn't pull away has they both walk outside. A smile on Kate's faces even Thor's. Kate nothing even went wrong.

"Kathrin Kent"

Kate pauses, a shiver running down her spine. She let's go off Thor's hand and turns around.

"Lex?"

**Hahahahahaha, I'm on a role here another cliff hanger. ^_^ **

**REVIEW ^_^**


	14. Chapter 14

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my Two worlds story. and Coolrod for reviewing again saying how the writer doesn't have enough sense to use Clark. well you reviewed once saying "why I didn't us Clark saying this is lame" then review a second time-same chapter writing this "****So I finally find a smallville/avengers fanfic and the writer doesn't even have enough sense to use Clark. You know the one that the show is actually suppose to be about. Not only that using Clark would have been a million times better for the story. Oh well that's a shame". well, if you think story is lame why don't you stop review and leave it alone because apparently other people like it since I have 27 reviews, not counting yours. and I didn't use Clark because I didn't want to (last time I checked this is a free world and I can make up characters if I want) so if you hate this story so much then stop reviewing. oh, and I'm sorry that this is the only Smallville/avenger's fanfiction you can find. but maybe if you wait and be patient then there might be someone out there who will actually write one about Clark meeting the avengers. " Not only that using Clark would have been a million times better for the story. Oh well that's a shame" 1. it's only a shame for you, why? because I am the one who made up this story and decided not to use Clark has the main character 2. I don't feel any ounce of Shame. and you don't know if this story would have been a million times better if I used Clark pairing him up with Thor, no, no, no. see your only one person so it only would have been a million times better for you because you would read it. I am know rambling on but I shall stop now. but I have one more thing to saw. **

**Coolrod, stop reviewing if you hate this story so much, please. **

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN **

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Kate asks trying to punch Lex to mars.

"Oh, I just heard one of my building caught on fire, so I came to check everything out" Lex says rubbing his hands together "and I heard one group helped, the avengers, right" Lex says. Kate eyes narrow, Lex had something planned, she knew it because something was hidden behind the words he said. "Isn't this one of them, Thor right" Lex says sticking his hand out for Thor to shake. without thinking Thor shakes it. Kate wanted to burn Lex to the ground for touching Thor, well should would have anyways if he didn't.

"It's nice to meet one of Lady Kate's old friends" Thor says.

"I wouldn't say friends" Kate mutters. "If that's all Lex, will be going" Kate grabs onto Thor's hand.

"If I may ask, how did you two meet anyways" Lex asks "Since your 'human" Lex pauses at the human staring at Kate like there was something she was hiding "And Thor's god, and part of the avengers"

"Well-" Thor starts.

"He saved me" Kate says "I was stupid didn't look both ways before crossing the street, a truck was coming at me I would have been dead if it wasn't for him" Kate quickly says. it looked like Thor was about to say something but Kate hits him in the back without Lex seeing.

"I see, well it's about time someone saved you instead of you and Clark saving everyone back in Smallville, isn't it" Lex says "I mean if I didn't know better, you two could be from another planet, but that's just a stupid idea" Kate laughs, nervously.

"Yeah, stupid" Kate says "But we should go"

"Okay, but I do want to thank the avengers for saving my employs at that fire" Lex tells Thor again something behind his words making Kate glare at him.

"You are welcome sir" Thor says. Lex walks inside the building. Kate starts to drag Thor away. "Why did you lie to your friend" Thor asks. Kate doesn't answer but kept dragging Thor. Kat turns around after they made it somewhere nobody could hear them.

"Don't call that man my friend" Kate hisses, she didn't mean to hiss at Thor but something about Lex coming here throw Kate off. she knew it could be for that fire. "His not my friend, he used to be but not anymore"

"Why?" Thor asks.

"That's a long story" Kate says.

"Who's Clark, why aren't you friends with this Lex" Thor kept going on asking questions Kate couldn't answer.

"Stop Thor" Kate says pushing him against the wall. Thor stops and looks down at Kate meeting her eyes. he starts to title his head. Kate didn't know what he was going to do until his lips where inches from hers. "I have secrets Thor, ones that I cannot tell you and because of that I need to go. I need to think" Kate whispers moving away leaving a saddened Thor "I'm sorry" Kate says and before Thor could say anything Kate flew off.


	15. Flashbacks

**I just want to say a few things before I start Chapter Fifteen. On Smallville, the series Kate doesn't enter that until Season 3. And this is taking place during season five. Just wanted to tell you that. You'll find out later. **

**Chapter Fifteen **

Kate didn't get back to the Stark tower until a quarter after one. She wasn't tired; there was too much stuff on her mind. Why was Lex her? What is he planning on doing? Kate knew Lex and she didn't trust him. She knew Clark trust him but even his trust his breaking slowly. Kate walks into the big, house. She looks around to see the lights all off. Kate's in the front room. The really big front room, she walks over to one of the couches and sits down. Soon she lays down her eyes closing so falling into a deep sleep.

**2 YEAR AGO**

_Kate's sitting down in Clark's living room. Martha and Jonathan (Clark's adopted mom and dad went out somewhere) Kate look up from her spot of the couch at the ceiling her swollen black eye fading away. Someone walks in. Kate looks over and see's girl with short blond hair. _

"_Wow, Ya" The girl says looking around "Is Clark around" She asks. Kate smiles and stands up. _

"_His taking a shower" Kate simply says. "Oh, I'm Clark's cousin" Kate quickly says going through the stuff in her head Clark told her to say. "You must be Chloe" Kate says standing up holding out her hand. Chloe takes it with a smile. _

"_Where are you from" Chloe asks. _

"_Pennsylvania" Kate again quickly says. _

"_That's cool" Chloe says "So you're new to town, I could show you around probably" _

"_That would be nice" Kate says "Clark did say I should make some friends while I'm here" _

"_Cool" _

_Kate and Chloe talked until Clark came out of the shower._

**1 Year and six months ago**

"_So you're like Clark" Bart says following Kate around. Kate doesn't answer. "So are you as slow as him" he asks. Kate still doesn't answer. "Cat got your tang" Bart teases. _

"_Can you fly" Kate suddenly asks. Bart looks taken back. _

"_Um, no" Bart slowly says "But what does that have anything to do what I-" _

_Kate takes off into the sky. Bart looks up. _

"_Wow"_

_Soon Kate comes back landing right in front of Bart "Now can you stop asking me questions" Kate says. It was about five minutes until Bart started asking more questions. _

"_Why can't Clark do that? He can't fly? Why not? _

**2 Year's and one month ago…**

_Kate struggles to get free from the restraints but with all the Kryptonite around she couldn't do anything. Kate was shaking, sweat covered her face. The pain Kate was feeling was horrible she wanted to die. End her life, end the pain. _

"_Someone help" Kate struggles to say. _

_An explosion catches Kate off guard the table she is strapped to shakes knocking over. Kate yelps, tears fall from her eyes from fright and pain. _

"_Someone help" Kate again screams._

_Someone unstraps Kate's restrains but she couldn't see them. It felt like the restrains had burnt off. Kate falls onto the ground. Someone walks over to her and picks her up bridal style. Kate finally looks to see who saved her. He looked around her age, long black hair. He was also sweating and struggling. Soon, when there away from the kryptonite he looks better Kate also felt better but still weak. _

"_Are you okay" the man asks. Kate nods her head but wanted to close her eyes. _

"_Who are you" Kate whispers. _

"_I'm Clark Kent" _

**So here's the next chapter. **

**REVIEW **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Kate walks into the kitchen a yawn escaping her mouth. Kate rubs her eyes and pours herself a cup of coffee. "I didn't see you come home with Thor" Kate looks up to see Tony leaning up against the fridge "Last time I checked, you two where together but Thor came home looking a bit sad for Thor" Kate nods her head. She didn't want Thor to be sad, Thor shouldn't be sad. She was just caught off guard by Lex's sudden appearance.

"I don't think it's none of your business Tony" Kate says taking another sip of her coffee.

"Your right, I leave it at that" Kate looks up at Tony, he wouldn't just drop a subject "If you tell me more about your powers" Kate scoffs.

"Not gonna happen" Kate says walking to the front room. Tony follows her.

"Thor told me he meet one of your old friends on the date" Tony says.

"I wouldn't call him a friend" Kate says sitting down

"I heard it was Lex Luther" Tony says. Kate chocks on her coffee, she puts the cup on the table and cough "I thought you didn't know Lex, but the way you asked the questions about him" Kate doesn't answer Tony.

"You have many secrets" Tony says "one being Lex" Tony pauses "I don't like Lex either"

"I don't think anybody does" Kate whispers.

"What's going on in here" Clint says coming into the front room and pauses looking at Kate and Tony. He then turns his head to Kate "I heard about the date last night, it didn't end well" Clint says walking to the kitchen.

"No, it's complicated" Kate says "But it was fun"

"Thor didn't look happy" Clint says pouring him a cup of milk. "Right Tony, Thor didn't look all too happy"

"He looked sad"

"I'll go talk to him" Kate says getting up and walking off not wanting to listen to the two. Kate walks up to Thor's room. It takes her a couple of minutes before she knocks on the door. Thor opens it.

"Lady Kate" Thor says.

"Thor, I didn't answer your questions because" Kate pauses "I don't know why I didn't answer your questions, I just, I can't yet but when I do, I'll tell you" Kate says looking up at Thor. "How about a second date, make it up to you"

"I am not mad at you Lady Kate" Thor says "Everybody has secrets, and I respect your secrets"

"Thank you Thor" Kate says rubbing her arms.

"Know about that second date" Thor says showing off his hundred watt smile.

"Next Saturday, we can go to the park or something like that" Kate says. Red lights start going off both Kate and Thor run off to get changed. Kate runs into her room and grabs her outfit she changed it from last time. Kate pulls on the black outfit. Long sleeves and long pants Kate quickly puts it on and runs over to her dresser grabbing the mask she made. Grabbing a Domino mask she places it over her eyes and looks in the mirror. Something inside of Kate changed something Kate couldn't explain. She runs into the front room to see all the avengers there.

Kate looks at them, there all talking. Should she join them should she become an Avenger? "Kate are you coming" Kate looks over at Tony (Iron man) who's about to fly away with Thor the others have already gone.

"What's going on" Kate asks.

"Someone's setting the cars and buildings on fire" Tony says.

"With what" Kate asks. Tony looks at Thor then back at Kate.

"With their hands"

**I am on a row with cliffhangers, I won't be able to update until Saturday I'm going out of town. And I am trying to find out Kate's superhero name and I would like to hear your ideas. **

**REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen **

Kate drops on the ground right in front of the guy. He has bright orange hair and flames are coming from his hands. His laughing while people are screaming. "Kate do you think you can distract him" I look over at Steve "with your, up sneezing power" Kate nods her head.

"I'm pretty sure I can" Kate nods.

"Iron man and Thor are getting people out of here" Steve says "While Hawkeye and Black widow is your back up"

"What about you and Hulk" Kate asks.

"I'm gonna work with the fire fighters to try to decrease the flames. While if anything gets out of hand Banner is standing by ready to go hulk on the flamer" Steve says. Kate's eyes widen has she ducks her head when a flame passes. "Looks like he noticed you, good luck" Steve says running over to the fire fighter.

"Look who that cat dragged in" The flamer says. Kate looks up to see Hawkeye keeping an arrow on the guy. "I'm James"

"I don't need to know your name" Kate says.

"I would love to know yours" James says throwing a ball of fire at Kate. Kate speeds out of the way making her way behind James. "Fast" James says "He told me you would be"

"Who?" Kate asks.

"I'm not supposed to tell you" James again tries to hit Kate with fire but she dodges. Kate slows down and blows air towards James backwards knocking him down the fire on his hands going out. "Know that's a surprise"

"Do you work for someone?" Kate asks.

"You ask too many questions" James says blowing up another car.

"And this is lasting to long" Kate says zooming towards him and punching him on the stomach sending him flying into a car. "Did that hurt" Kate asks standing in front of him. James gets up a smile still on his face.

"This is lasting a long time is it not" James says looking around. "Let's end this"

"I like that idea" Kate responds. Kate zooms up to James and was about to hit him when she slows down feeling pain everywhere. Kate drops to her knees seeing the green rock in James hands. "That's cool" James says "The bold man did say you would hate this" at the same time an arrow goes straight through James shoulder. James cries out in pain but doesn't let go of the rock.

"Stupid freaking arrow" James says painfully ripping the arrow out of his arm. James turns around using his good arm to throw flame right at Hawkeye. Before they reached him Hawkeye jumps of the building, James again throws fire at Hawkeye making Clint distracted long enough to drop his bow from the heat. But before he could hit the ground Iron man grabs him and places him in the ground.

"I though Hawks can fly" Tony says.

"Not the time" Steve calls out.

James laughs turning back to Kate who's still on the ground because of the kryptonite. "I need to leave now" James says slowly moving the rock closer to Kate. "Well not until" James then gathers a ball of fire in both of his hands before throwing it right at Tony and Clint well above them at the building sending pieces of concrete on them burring the two Avengers.

"You-"Kate starts standing up except the green rock would let her.

"The bold man has a plan" James says "Don't worry there not dead" James pause "Not yet at least, but like I was saying the blond man has a plan and he wants you and now the avengers" James then punches Kate in the face with the Kryptonite sending her on her back. Then lays the rock on her stomach, but before James left he whispers something in Kate's ear that made shivers run down her spine.

"2 down, five to go"

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while I've been well…..okay I haven't been busy I've just been watching ER oh gosh I love that show. Sorry, but School starts in four days, I'm excited and scared but I will updated at least once a week I pinky promise. Oh I have another account on Fanfiction and I'm writing another story this time it's The Amazing Spiderman fanfiction so if you want to check that out. The name of it is Doodle Worthy under my other account Littlecrazygremlin so if you're interested check that out. **

**I also promise next chapter will be better. Oh and another cliffhanger, hehehehe. I'm evil. '2 down, five to go' oh whatever does that mean wait I know you don't well why don't you guess review and guess. What does 2 down five to go mean? **


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow thirty eight reviews? I feel awesome...Sorry it takes me awhile to update. School just started (I hate my English teacher) so it might take me awhile to update but I will update. I'm almost done with this story, well I still have a couple of chapter to go. And everybody who's asking about Kate's superhero name you'll find out in the last chapter *laughs evilly* Don't worry when I finish this story I'm making a sequel. Doesn't that sound like a good idea? **

**If any of you have any ideas, what would you like to happen in the sequel? please tell me and I'll do the best I can. **

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

What did James mean by 2 down, five to go. That was the only thing on Kate's mind and the pain all over her body .Kate tries to move but the Kryptonite makes it hard for her to do anything. Sweat drips from her forehead.

What did he mean?

A hand grabs the rock and throws it away from Kate. Kate opens her eyes to see it's Tony. "You have lot of explaining to do" Tony says helping Kate up."That rock does something to you" Tony says pointing at the rock.

"You can't tell the others" Kate quickly says "If they know, then Fury will somehow get that information" Kate says.

"Don't worry" Tony says "I'm good at keeping secret's and I just love keeping secrets from Fury" Tony says "But again you have a lot of explaining to do" Tony again tells Kate. Kate looks around at all the damage.

2 down, five to go?

2 down, five to go?

Oh god...

Something clicks in Kate's head. Has she looks around. "Where are the others?" Kate asks Tony. Steve then walks up to them holding is head. Kate sighs in relief.

"Bruce is on his way" Tony tells Kate.

"I am here my comrades" Thor says landing next to Kate almost making her fall over.

"Wait, where's Natasha?" Steve asks looking around.

"And Clint" Tony adds he looks behind him "He was just behind me"

2 down, five to go.

Kate looks around one more time.

Bruce, Thor, Tony, Steve, and her Katie says doing a head count.

They're missing two team mates.

"Oh gosh" Kate says out loud "Before James left he said something about two down, five to go" Kate says. horror struck each of the Avenger's faces.

"You're saying someone took them" Steve says "But how-"

"James must had someone helping, he did say in a way he's working for someone" Kate says. Something was off and Kate knew it.

"We better go" Steve says. Bruce walks up to the them and looks at them. "Tell Fury"

"What's wrong?" He asks. He wasn't wearing a shirt Tony looks at Bruce.

"Did you hulk out?"

"Yeah" Bruce says with a small blush.

"Someone took Clint and Natasha" Kate tells Bruce.

"What? But why?"

"That someone is gonna come after all of us apparently" Tony says.

"That's not good" Bruce says.

"It isn't"

"We need to tell the director" Steve says.

"To the SHIELD Copter" Tony says.

"The what?" Kate asks looking around.

"It's where Shield is" Steve says then glares at Tony "And it isn't called the Shield copter"

"Let's go" Thor says walking over to Bruce "Do you need a lift friend Bruce"

"No, I-" Bruce didn't get a chance to say anything else.

"Tony could give you a lift"

"Okay, Yeah Thor" Bruce says. Tony smirks.

"I do not want a repeat of last time" Bruce tells Tony.

"What?" Kate asks.

"It's a long story" Steve tells her. Kate looks over at Steve.

"Need a lift" Kate asks. but before Steve could answer Tony picked him up even with Steve protesting. Kate would have laughed but with Clint and Natasha missing she couldn't.

But deep down she knew who is behind this.

Lex Luther


	19. Chapter 19

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story so far. forty one reviews ^_^ WOW. Oh and WinterRain36, thanks for calling my character a wimp and **** I don't say or write words like that because there just nasty. (and you spelt hulk wrong) Have you ever seen Smallville? I based my character after Clark...kind of she has her own personality but 1) Hulk is strong but Kate's from a different planet 2) Sure Thor is a god and from a different planet but his powers aren't from the sun Kate's are, making her stronger and it's my story I can make her stronger than Hulk and Thor if I want Because...let me think. it's my story. Oh and that's not very nice calling Kindleflame5 and highlander348 sissy girls just because they like my story. Everybody has their own opinions and they like my story so there's no need to call them sissy girls or morons. That's just mean and uncalled for. **

**If you don't like my story don't read it and there's no need to comment if you're just going to hate on this story. There's a thing called critiquing someone's story and you fail at that. You say what you like and don't like about the story you don't just flame it calling other reviewers hateful names I mean grow up and act mature. ^_^ Okay enough with at let me start the next chapter. **

**Oh and there's a lot of others who like this story 20 people alerted this story and five put this story on their favorite story list and want to know how many people viewed this story 2,940. So I'm pretty sure there's more people who like this story then hate it (well I sure hope so) ^_^. Sorry I kind of got angry there, but surprisingly not because someone flamed my story but because someone would call other people idiots, sissy girls and morons in one review (You don't know them) I don't either but I wouldn't go around calling people names because they like other stuff then me. Grow up! **

**Okay here is Chapter nineteen ^_^ **

**CHAPTER NINETEEN **

Fury was mad...well madder than usually. The Avengers and Kate stood in a half circle while Fury paced around walking in the same pattern. "Should we find them?" Steve says "I mean we're just standing here, doing nothing. We need to find them"

"Yeah, We don't know what the kidnapper might be doing to them" Tony says the stops "Wait there assassins" he then looks over at Steve "I think they'll be okay"

"That's the problem" Fury finally speaks "There both assassins the best I've ever know, how can someone kidnapped them?" Fury then continues to space. Kate's the only person who hasn't spoken she didn't really know what to do. If she tells them about Lex they'll learn more about her but if there's a way she could tell them if there's a way to get Clint and Natasha back she'll do anything she would do it alone but know that she's working with the avengers she didn't know what to do. Kate sighs.

"I know who took them" Kate says all heads turn to her.

"And who do you think might have stole them Ms. Kent" Fury asks.

"Lex Luther"

"What, his a lot of things but a -" Tony begins then stops "no, continue"

"Isn't that your frie-" Thor stops when he sees the look on Kate's face "I mean enemy, sorry lady Kate" Kate nods her head and turn back to Fury who again who's again glaring at her. Kate sometimes wonders if his face will somehow just freeze like that so Fury will never again be able to move his face out of that scowl or it's already frozen? 

" I never really told you where I came from" Kate takes a deep breath "I lived in Smallville" Kate smiles to herself would she really tell the Avengers she's from a different planet...well until she can fully trust them. She'll tell them someday. "I never really liked Lex"

"That makes two of use" Tony cuts in.

"But my cousin Clark Kent" Kate pauses she really did miss Clark right then and this is probably the first time she brought him up "He trusts him, I think he still does. but the first time I laid-" Kate pauses "Laid my eyes on him, I didn't trust him" That wasn't a complete lie but Kate knew Lex was evil since he was the one who captured her and experimented on her well he wasn't the one who experimented on her it was his lab scientists. "He never really like me either"

"Because you keep to many secrets" This time is was Fury who cut Kate off "Since you started 'working' with the Avengers this is probably the most you told any of us" Kate glares at Fury.

"And it's probably the only thing you'll ever know about me if you keep acting like someone shoved a stick up your ass" Kate says Fury looked like he was about to say something and Tony was laughing, Kate also say Steve hold back a laugh but she saw it "Lex wants to find out more about me" Kate again pauses and looks down at the ground "I put you all in trouble" Kate looks up when she feels someone put a hand on her shoulder it was Thor.

"It's okay Lady Kate this was not your fault"

"Yeah Kate" Bruce says "It's not your fault it's that billionaire Sysco's fault"

"What Bruce said" Tony says pointing at Bruce. Kate then looks at Fury moving a little closer.

"That's probably why I don't like you or it's because of that stick up your ass but I hate people who try to find out my secrets that I keep for a reason. When I tell someone my secrets that means I trust them" Kate turns around looking at the Avengers "It doesn't mean I don't trust you guys it's just I can't help but keep my secrets a secret" She then turns her head looking at Furry "Or people like Lex" She pauses glaring at Fury "Or you, will use my secrets...use me"

"So Lady Kate you're saying this Lex took are friends" Thor says " How do we get them back?"

"I don't know?" Kate whispers "But I do know Lex wants all of the Avengers and me-"

"So your saying we use someone has bait" Tony says again cutting Kate off. Kate just stares at him.

"That was not what she was going to say Tony" Steve says then turns back to Kate "Continue Kate"

"Actually that's a really good idea" Kate says smiling at Tony "I can't believe I just said that" She then adds on.

"But who's going to be bait?" Bruce asks.

And that's a really good questions.

**So what do you think? who should be the bait review and tell me. And I'm sorry about my little rant at the beginning of this chapter I would say ignore it if you want but you guys probably already read it. ^_^ Until next chapter my loyal readers ^_^. Oh and I'm still looking for suggestions for the sequel. Oh and one more question who do you want to see in the sequel from Smallville? **

**Impulse - Bart Allen**

**Chloe**

**Clark **

**Oliver *Sighs* sorry his my favorite character ^_^**

**Lana **

**Lois **

**If I'm missing someone who you want to see in the sequel just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Also in the sequel the story takes place in season six of Smallville so you know what's happening with Clark in Smallville while Kate's hanging with the Avengers. **

**I might even give you a sneak preview of the sequel if you review ^_^ **

**Love**

**BruceBannerissexy **


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed for the last chapter and gave me ideas for the sequel. Here is chapter twenty read and REVIEW. hope you like ^_^. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY **

"I'll be the bait" Bruce finally says breaking the long, awkward pause.

"Are you sure?" Steve asks.

"Steve, when he's angry he can burst into a giant, green, beast. I'm pretty sure he'll be fine" Tony says patting Bruce's back. Well, hitting it. Bruce looks behind him at Tony and gives him a awkward smile.

"That might actually work" Kate says coming out of her thinking stage. "Bruce can be the bait and if anything goes wrong he can turn into the hulk" Kate pauses "And instead of Bruce getting captured, whoever attacks him we can capture the attacker"

"The fire dude" Tony asks "He'll probably attack-"

"No" Kate cuts Tony off "Lex is smarter, you of all people should know that. He won't send the same person twice. He has something up his sleeve I just don't know what". Kate rubs her chin.

"Lady Kate's idea is amazing" Thor says patting Kate on the back. If Kate was a regular person that would have hurt because Thor used almost all of his strength hitting her on the back, well patting her on the back. Kate was unfazed though still thinking.

Fury looks at all the Avengers and Kate.

"Are you going to join the Avengers?" Fury suddenly asks.

Kate looks up. She hasn't really thought of that yet. Should she join. Kate shrugs "I haven't really thought of that, I've been too busy thinking of a plan" Kate then pauses "But I'll give you my answer after this is over" she says.

"So tomorrow" Steve comment "We'll do the mission tomorrow, I would say today but it's almost midnight and we all need are strength. I'm pretty sure Natasha and Clint can take care of their selves tonight"

"Okay" Kate says. "I'm going to my room"

"Lady Kate" Thor yells walking up to Kate slowly down. Kate looks up at Thor "About the other night, when we almost-"

"Kissed" Kate finishes.

"Yes" Thor says "I was hoping-" Thor stops in midsentence has they reach Kate's room. Kate was about to open her door until she turns around her back pressed against the door.

"Hoping for what?" Kate asks. Kate had an idea of what Thor was going to say but she didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"I was, um-"

Was Thor, God of Thunder...stuttering? Thor couldn't believe it neither could Kate. Thor was stuttering in front of a girl slowly his pride was fading away. First he loses to Kate know he can't talk in front of her or ask a simply question, yet a frightening questions.

A yes or no question.

But Thor couldn't get the words past his mouth.

Kate stood there waiting for Thor to ask. But all she wanted to do was kiss him even if he asked her or not. She stares up at Thor, not blinking her hands trembling.

Was Kate afraid?

Know if Clark knew about this, he would never let Kate live this down.

Kate always teased about how Clark was wrapped around Lana's figures, then Lois came around and Kate did the same but instead of blushing he would say 'are you crazy, I don't like Lois" and every time Clark would say he would get revenge when Kate likes a guy.

But Kate never really had any crushes.

But know, looking up at Thor all she could do was stare, frozen into spot.

A couple of minutes past and Thor looked like he was about to ask "I was wondering-"

Kate pretends to yawn cutting Thor off "I should get to bed, can this wait for tomorrow" she asks.

"Yes, Lady Kate" Thor says and Kate couldn't help but feel horrible. Kate quickly opens the door and run into her room and shuts it. She leans her back against the door once again, her heart pounding fast. Was she really afraid of kissing Thor?

Sure, she kissed plenty of other guys before.

But none were like Thor.

Kate sighs and walks over to her bed she could think about Thor later. After they get Clint and Natasha back. Soon Kate is fast asleep.

Kate walks into the kitchen the next day to see Tony, Bruce, Steve, and Thor waiting for her. all ready. Kate would have been ready except her superhero outfit was missing which is laying on the couch. Kate narrows her eyes and walks over to it quickly snatching it up. "Why is this in here" Kate asks.

"It was boring, it needed a little more color" Tony says.

"What are you talking about" Kate looks down at her black costume which is very different. But before she could look at it clearly Tony pushes her of towards the bathroom.

"Try it on"

Kate stares blankly at Tony before walking into the bathroom.

Kate quickly puts on the outfit Tony handed to her and turns around looking into the full length mirror. Kate gasps.

Kate's outfit she got right before she started to help the Avengers changed. It didn't look like Natasha's outfit anymore. it looked so different. It didn't help that Tony made it.

The top part of her superhero outfit is red (like Thor's cape) why did Kate think Tony did that on purpose. the shirt was tight, the sleeves stopping right past her shoulders. the shirt stopped right above Kate's belly button. Two black strips on each side. The silk pants that match Kate's top fitted right at the waist, they're red but with black, misty tint to the sides. like Kate's shirt, with a black belt and black shoes.

But something caught Kate's eye.

On Kate's left wrist is a black bracelet that didn't move, it fit tightly to Kate's wrist with a red letter P on it.

What?

Kate quickly opens the door to ask Tony what the P stands for. But Instead of Tony standing right by the door, it was Thor. Thor looks down at Lady Kate, his eyes widen.

"Um, I" Kate was lost at word she looks past Thor to see Tony trying not to laugh and Steve asking why Tony was laughing until he looks over at Kate then glares at Tony.

Did he see that the color of the red on her outfit matches Thor's red cape.

She's going to kill Tony.

"Maybe we should get on with the mission know" Kate says passing Thor, her shoulder brushing against his. Kate walks over to Bruce her black mask in her hands. "So you know the plan?"

"Walk around the park with Steve until someone ambushes us" Bruce says.

"With Steve?"

"It would be weird if Bruce was just walking alone, they would think something was up and not attack, whoever's going to attack" Tony says.

"Smart" Kate replies.

"And Thor and you will be on the building next to the park waiting for someone to attack us" Steve says.

"While, I am in my Iron man suit in the background waiting for something to go wrong"

"I think where ready" Kate says putting on her mask.

"Avengers assembly" Steve says then looks over at Kate "And Kate"

Kate and Thor quickly flew off to the top of the building they are supposed to go and watch has Steve and Bruce just walk around the park, chatting. Kate could see just fine because of her amazing vision, even when they walked past a tree she could still see because of her power to look through objects.

"So Lady Kate when do you think someone will try to kidnap them" Thor brings up.

"I don't know" Kate says not taking her eyes off of Bruce and Steve afraid she'll miss something.

Twenty minutes later, nothing has happened. Bruce and Steve is just sitting on a bench staring off into space. Kate turns around sitting down leaning against the building. Thor does the same thing.

"Do you think they excepted something?"

"I don't know Thor" Kate honestly says then looks back at Steve and Bruce, nothing has happened yet. So they continue to wait.

Two hours has passed without any sign of Lex or whoever he would send to capture the two avengers in the park. "Tony, I don't think anything's going to happen" Kate speaks into the ear piece Tony gave her before the mission.

Nothing.

"Tony, do you copy?" Kate asks once again.

Still nothing.

"Tony, this isn't funny. Answer me" Kate says into the ear piece once again.

Again nothing.

"Lady Kate are you okay?" Thor asks.

"Tony, Tony, Tony" Kate says "Answer me"

Nothing.

**another cliff hanger, hehehehehe. REVIEW ^_^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, I got a little brain writers block but here is the next chapter to Two worlds, I hope you like it. oh and REVIEW, pretty please. **

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE **

"I can't believe Tony got kidnapped" Steve says.

"How do we get them back, now, the people who stole Tony new about are plans or they just went for the easier target to take down and capture" Bruce says, "Don't tell Tony I said that" Bruce finishes. Kate again has her thinking face on has she walks back and forth. "Do you have any other ideas Kate" Bruce asks.

"No" Kate says frustrated, "Why is Lex doing this, well his evil, we all know that, well I sure do" Kate adds.

"So we have no idea what to do" Steve says, "We're stuck on ideas, and we have three Avengers missing this is just great" It seemed Steve was also frustrated.

"This is all my fault" Kate finally says, Thor looks over at Kate and was about to say something until Kate starts talking once again "If I never came here, Lex wouldn't have either, well I think he wouldn't, I shouldn't have came here, I should have stayed in Smallville with Clark and everyone else" Everyone seemed to be thinking, silent's fills the room.

"But I would have never met you" Thor says looking over at Kate, "I've never met a warrior like you, a girl warrior, well I have one back on my planet but I never had feeling for her, if you never came here I would have never met you Lady Kate, this is not your fault" Thor says standing in front of Kate "It's not your fault" he says once more.

"I think I have an idea" Kate says turning around, her face bright red, she didn't know what to say to Thor once again she was lost at words. Kate takes out her phone trying to change the subject.

"What are you doing?" Bruce says.

"I have a friend that is a wiz at computers and can probably find out where Lex has some sort of building in this area he isn't using. She's done it before, she can do it again" Kate dials a number and puts the phone next to her ear.

"Chloe speaking"

"Chloe, I need you help" Kate says.

"Kate, I would have thought you would be dead if it wasn't for you calling Clark every week checking up" Chloe says "So what do you need help"

"It's Lex" Kate says "I need you to find out what building's he has in New York"

"Okay, let me check" Chloe says, "Why do you want to know this?" Chloe asks.

"He's been" Kate thinks for a minute "I just want to check if he's been doing anything out of the ordinary you know Lex, his evil"

"Lex is in New York" Chloe asks in shock.

"Yes, Why?" Kate asks a couple of seconds after.

"Because I just saw him this morning" Chloe says, Kate's eyes widen, "I'll email the address Kate, I hope you find what you're looking for, I need to go though"

"Bye Chloe" Kate says hanging up. Lex wasn't here when Tony got kidnap, so who else does he have under his 'mind control', Kate walks over to the lap top on the computer and opens her email and opens the thing Chloe sent Kate. it also had a picture of a building.

"Isn't that the old science lab" Bruce is the first one to speak, Kate stares at it for a couple of minutes before slamming the lap top shut.

"Let's go"

**Sorry if this is a crappy chapter, Its again more of a filler, I am again sorry for not updated for like, forever, school's just been a lot of work and well, stress. ^_^. but REVIEW and tell me what you think. **


	22. This is not a CHAPTER

**This is not a CHAPTER. so I've gotten bad reviews on this story I've never really cared about any of them this story as been called lame because I didn't use Clark as the main character but I didn't care about that review then the same person who called it lame reviewed once again saying me not using Clark is a shame but again I didn't care. then someone else reviewed saying my character is a wimp and **** a word that I don't want to write and then called my reviews idiots and sissy girls (not very nice) and said some other mean stuff. **

**But the next 'mean' review I got was out of line, really, really out of line. it hurt, I can't say it didn't. this is what the review was word from word, "****This story sucks! Please delete this piece is shit! You can't write worth a damn girl! Fucking retard!" that's what it said, I don't care if you don't like my story if you think it sucks but saying this, I think you went a little over board I'm pretty sure this is also called Cyber bullying. and no, I'm sorry, I'm not going to delete 'this piece of shit' because you told me to, even if you said 'please' it's my story and if I want to delete it I will but I don't want to delete it so I won't. **

**"You can't write worth a damn," I think that part hurt more than being called a 'fucking retard' writing is my life, I love writing and am hoping to be a writing when I grow up but this was over kill, I felt like I got ran over four time by a semi truck. Sure this story is not one of my bests but you can't judge someone's writing by just reading one of their stories, and I'm sure I could have done better but saying I can't write is harsh and it hurt, pain. **

**I have spent a good many years since-too many, I think-being ashamed about what I write. I think I was forty before I realized that almost every writer of fiction or poetry who has ever published a line has been accused by someone of wasting his or her God-given talent. If you write (or paint or dance or ****sculpt or sing, I suppose), someone will try to make you feel lousy about it, that's all."  
― ****Stephen King****, **_**On Writing**_

**that's a quote I live by, I love Stephen King and his work and his quotes and this quote is my favorite out of all of them. my favorite part is "I realized that almost every writer of fiction or poetry who has ever published a line has been accused by someone of wasting his or her god-given talent" that's my favorite part of this quote because it's true. **

**and calling me a fucking retard, that just hurt, stung, I felt like a million of wasps just stung me right there. you don't know me so what gives you the right to call me a fucking retard, oh maybe it's because you can write away all you want on the internet and no one knows who you are, are you happy with calling someone names, does it help you? you could have just said you hate my story but you went on and decided to call me a retard, which I am not, you don't call people names on the internet even if they are horrible at writing, it's called respect. **

**I was going to report this reviewer but I couldn't because they reviews ****Anonymous. that just tells me the reviewer was to chicken to review with an account, afraid that I might report them. I could call this reviewer a lot of names say a lot of stuff about them but I won't because I'm a better person and I don't cyber bully. I'm just saying calling someone names is wrong and over kill. **

**~BruceBannerIsSexy **


	23. Chapter 23

**This is a chapter, not an author note but I do want to thank everyone who loves my story and reviewed on my author note.****shugokage,****Cry-Pom, Kindleflame5, Aranel43, and fantasylover19 you guys are amazing and I appreciate the reviews and everyone who ever reviewed this story, I'm not giving it up or taking it down I'm just going to make it better and after this story is over the sequel will be even better I promise ^_^ oh, and if any of you are an amazing spider man fan check out my story on my other account Doodle Worthy and I am also writing a Smallville fanfiction on that account that follows the story line with my own character, I know some people don't like those stories I'm just hoping to win those people over with my OC (Emily) so check those out and review and also review this story, I'm pretty sure this will be the best chapter I've ever made in this story ^_^ oh and my other account is littlecrazygremlin XD oh and I also want to thank Duckbutt09 I shall give all of you guys hugs *hugs* oh and ravenmore45 thank you also ^_^ know on with the CHAPTER **

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE **

The avengers (well what's left of the Avengers) and Kate make their way to the science lab that should have the captured Avengers. They stand on the roof of the building next to it, Kate stares at it while Thor stands next to her. "You sure that Tony and them are in there," Bruce asks looking down at the building, "It looks like nobody has been in there for years,"

"That's what Lex wants you to think," Kate responds, "Just like he left New York this morning, he is a very rich man with a lot of people backing him up but if I know Lex he didn't just leave this not guarded," and there must be Kryptonite in there somewhere Kate keeps that part to herself though.

"Okay, Bruce and I will go in through the front doors," Steve says, "Because you two can fly, you come from the top I'm pretty sure you guys can get in somehow," Steve explains. "We go in and get our missing avengers," Steve adds on.

"I'm cool with that," Kate says slowly floating off the building, Thor follows her. "Try not to get killed,"

"Same goes with you two," Bruce says with a half smile.

Kate nods and flies over to the building, Thor zooms ahead of her. Kate let him though, she didn't want to use all of her energy on flying or it's because she doesn't want to fly fast? Kate didn't know, her thoughts have been shaken up ever since Thor made them shake. she lands on the building right after Thor. "What should we do Lady Kate?" Thor says.

"One minute," Kate says careful to use her vision to see through the ceiling so Thor doesn't catch on and then she sees them, Tony, Natasha, Clint in a room all tied up. "Right over there, smash right here," Kate says pointing at where Thor should smash. Thor looks at Kate smiles, nods and throws him Hammer right through the wall. Kate floats back so she doesn't get it with the hammer, that hammer actually hurts if it hits someone even Kate.

Kate and Thor wait until the dust clears but then a red light with a rather annoying sound goes off, "Steve and Bruce?" Kate says looking over at Thor, "They've probably been seen and someone turned to alarm on, remember the mission though," Kate jumps into the hall, it's right next to the room the other Avengers are in Thor follows.

Kate barley managed to dodge a fire ball, she turns around to see James, Kate glares. "Not you again," She growls her hands folding into fists. Thor glares at James to as he smirks at the two.

"It's the love birds," he laughs, "This is going to be fun," he throws another fire ball.

"Lady Kate, I'll take care of him you get the other's," Thor says.

"are you sure," Kate asks.

"I am a god after all," Thor says with a smirk and turns to James, "Sparks over here isn't going to hurt me," Kate smiles and nods her head before running towards where she saw the others. Kate wonders through the halls trying to find a door but soon gives up and turns to a wall and kicks it open and walks through.

"Kate," Natasha says as she tries to get free of her bonds, "It took you long enough," she says.

"Natasha's right," Tony says.

"Shut it Tony," Kate says walking over to the three Avengers.

"It's good to see you Kate," Clint says.

"It's good to see you to birdie," Kate says with a smile.

"Kate watch out," Natasha yells. Kate turns around and is slammed against the wall and falls down on her knees. she gets back up to see someone she's never seen before.

"Who are you?" Kate yells.

"That's not important right now," he says "Lex just hired me to get rid of you and your little team," the guy with green eyes take a step forehead, "But he told me to kill you first, so..." he speeds runs over to Kate. Kate was in shock at first until he grabs her throat breaks through a wall and before Kate knew it they're in the air flying higher and higher. Kate struggles to get free but find it hard to as she couldn't seem to find her strength and she then founds out why as the man pulls out a green rock, pain, Kate wants to destroy all those freaking rocks. but it wasn't in the shape of a rock, it was in the shape of a knife Kate's eyes widen as the man stops in the middle of the sky, floating.

"Finally," he says with a smile. Kate tries to figure out where those green eyes belong to, the black hair, the voice but she couldn't figure out, it was someone in her past, but she couldn't figure out who. "say good night," he goes to stab her until lightning hits him, he screams out in pain and lets go off Kate as she feels something stab into her side, her eyes widen as she begins to fall.

Kate watches as the sky starts to get farther she wasn't stopping and she was is so much pain, she knew she was almost to the earth but she couldn't move, she didn't dare to she closes her eyes as she falls into something soft. Kate open her eyes to see Thor's face, he slowly places her on the ground and kneels next to her. Kate tries to move but screams in pain.

"You've been hurt lady Kate, your bleeding," Thor says, Kate knew that guy as stabbed her. "What should I do," He asks looking at Kate. Thor was scared, he didn't know what to do. Kate looks at Thor she wants to close her eyes, she really does but doesn't as she grabs Thor's hand and Thor then knew what to do he grabs the knife, pulls it out and stands up throwing as far as he can.

Kate's wound heels up, she slowly starts to feel better. "Help me up," Kate tells Thor. Thor helps Kate up, but doesn't let go of Kate's hand.

"What happened, what did that knife do to you?" Thor ask, "What happened?"

"Thor," Kate says, but she didn't want to blurt out everything right now, she did, but she didn't if that makes any sense. Kate sighs and instead of telling Thor she did something she has been wanting to do ever since she met Thor. Before Thor knew it, Kate's lips where on his, he was stunned at first until he kisses back pulling Kate in close to him putting his hand on her waist.

"It's about damn time,"

Next mission...kill Tony

**So one more chapter to go and then I will work on the next book to this. So in Smallville the season is season five and episode Oracle and the next book takes place during season six so review and enjoy. ^_^ **


	24. IMPORTANT NOTE

**I haven't forgot about this story, I swear, It's just I lost inspiration for this story, well, I still want to write it and all but…I think it could get better. I read it myself, looks back at my older chapter and read each and everyone and I think I could have made it more clear and put more detail in each and every chapter. **

**SO….I was thinking of starting over and make it MUCH, MUCH better and clear and I was hoping the readers who like this story will read the revised story of Two Worlds and review that story. I'm not taking this story down because I want to live it up, but if you gave this story a chance give my revised story a chance. The only thing that will be changing is the writing, I've been writing for a while now and I think I've gotten better. Plus I also got confused with this story too…so that's probably one of the reasons I haven't updated, I messed up in one of the chapters and I was thinking the only way I can correct it, is if I start over. **

**I promise it will be better, I just hope my readers will like the idea too? Also Kate and Thor are still going to end up together…..I just think, for the best, is if I start over on this entire story and sort things out. **

**Well, I'll be posting the first chapter soon hopefully. XD so keep an eye out for it. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry it took me awhile to write the next chapter at first I was unsure of this story so I didn't want to work on it anymore but I've decided to finish it and hopefully make a sequel that is much better. This is going to be the last chapter so I hope I tie things up….first time finishing a story on fan fiction ^_^ I just want to say I'm thankful for my readers and I really am glad you guys love this story. But if you want to read something else before I start the next story then read my story Doodle Worthy on my other account Adorablethor and tell me how you like it…..here's the summary of Doodle Worthy. **

_Emma Richardson is a quiet girl...well somewhat quiet girl. With a small crush on the amazing Spiderman. What happens when her life is turned upside down when she finds out about what her step-dad is hiding and who Spiderman really is? Will she tell Peter Parker she knows, he's Spiderman or keep it a secret, a secret that might cost her, her life_

**So check that out and here is the finally chapter of two worlds (Oh I need a title for the next story in this series so message me your ideas or just review and tell me them ^_^) **

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

As I stand next to Thor as the other Avengers talked, I couldn't help but think I belonged. I belonged here I look over at Thor who is looking at Bruce and Tony who were talking. He seemed at peace and I couldn't help but smile at that my lips still warm after the kiss we just had. A wind blows by Kate blowing her hair out of her face.

"Well, have you finally made a choice Kate?" Tony asks walking with Bruce, soon after Natasha, Steve and Clint walk over.

"She almost died and you want her answer now?" Steve asks Tony, Tony just shrugs.

Kate watches as everyone of the Avengers eyes land on her. She looks over at Thor whose looking at her with a look in his eyes a look that seemed to say please-say-yes but Kate couldn't be sure. So many things have happened Kate in the past couple of months and even before that her life was hectic. Maybe, just maybe she finally found a family she could stay with and be happy with. It's not like she didn't have a family back in Smallville, it's just everyday there she felt like she didn't belong and here, she felt like she belonged.

"Lady Kate, you don't…" Thor starts but is cut of my Kate.

"Yes," Kate whispers taking a deep breath, "I want to be a part of the Avengers," She says.

"Well looks like we have a new team member," Steve says with a smile.

"There's just a couple of things I want to say before I'm actually an Avenger," Kate says intertwining her fingers together for some reason it felt like she couldn't breathe, "I have secrets, but who hasn't, it's just mine are a little difficult for me to say because I've always been betrayed in the end," Kate says watching the Avenger's facial expressions, "My past, I can't explain a lot from my past but there is some stuff I can explain without giving to much away," Kate says then thinking about Clark, "But, I also have other obligations that I need to deal with," She says thinking about Clark, she still needed to be there for him and the rest of her friends in Smallville because well…..they get into danger a lot.

"Who other obligations?" Tony asks

"That's a secret," Kate says pointing at Tony, "But it's not all of my secret so that's why I can't tell you that," she says, "I know you don't think I trust you guys, I do, well, I hope I can it's just hard for me to trust people but you guys are people I know in the long run I can trust with my life," she says the last part to Thor, "But if you can't trust me because of these secrets I will be out of your way in the morning," she says the last part in a whisper, floating off the ground. But before she could go anywhere Thor grabs her hand and pulls her back down.

"We trust you," Thor says.

"Everybody as secrets, like you said," Natasha says, "we want you on the team Kate,"

A smile appears on Kate's face as she looks down at her hand which Thor was still holding.

"Plus we already got you a name," Tony says.

"What?" Kate asks looking over at Tony.

"Welcome to the teach Power Girl,"

And from that moment on Kate's life changed.

Because she was finally apart of the Avengers

And she couldn't be happier.

Because she also had

Thor…..


End file.
